


Nightless Day

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Outsider, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No alien should be thoughtless enough to interrupt Supergirl's Valentine's day, but when they do Kara still needs Alex' help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightless Day

Alex enjoys her sister's happiness, she really does. In fact, she doubts that there is anyone who could look at Kara's smile when she looks at Lucy and decide they want to ruin it. No Earth-originated mortal has ever tried it, so Alex feels validated in her theory. Extraterrestials, however, seem to have a different set of morals, which in and of itself isn't really a surprise. Alex would have thought that they'd at least be smart enough to see that interrupting Supergirl's valentine's date is a really, really bad idea, though. 

Apparently, they're not.  
"Are you okay?" Alex yells over the grunting and the sirens, her hand still wrapped around Lucy's arm.  
"I'm fine." Lucy pulls away and surveys the situation. In the last few months she's been getting better at seizing up the assets at her disposal with a few looks. Her dress isn't even ripped, but her hair is in disarray, in a manner that Alex knows comes from being flown. 

"Do we have any intel on this thing?"  
"Came out of nowhere, I don't think it's come into contact with any human being in a very long time, but seems to have figured out Supergirl's identity and of course immediately developed a grudge of epic proportions." It pains Alex to say it. She likes working for an organization that is rarely this completely in the dark. She likes knowing and developing the things that are the ultimate protection against beings more powerful than her. 

Since they don't have any records of this creature anywhere, though, they have to rely on Supergirl's strength alone. Alex pulls her gun nonetheless. There is a zinging in the air and Alex and Lucy turn around, ducking behind the car.  
"I don't think he's done his research," Lucy says while she watches Kara land punches left and right, speed accalerating with every one of them. "We at least need it to retreat."

"I think she has it under-" Alex cuts herself off when Kara is thrown backwards into a wall because the monster's back is unfolding.  
"It has giant wings," Lucy sighs so that Alex almost doesn't catch it. "Of course it does." They duck in unison when the wings, leathery skin stretched out between bones and reminding Alex of the dinosaur cartoons she used to watch as a kid, spread out and send the rest of the civilians gathered around running. Alex almost allows her jaw to drop when the thing takes off, spiraling into the sky like with a surprising ease.

"We could shoot it down," she suggests. A familiar thud of boots lands and then closes in from behind.  
"Don't." Alex is grateful that Kara actually had the mind to take the costume with her, though she's sure that they're going to have to get on social media scouting for any secret identity outings immediately. "Let's find a way of defeating it without tearing it apart."

Alex nods and holsters her gun while Kara comes to a halt next to Lucy.  
"Are you okay?" The look on her face makes it hard for Alex not to roll her eyes. How these two manage to fool anyone into believing that Lucy is dating Kara exclusively, without tipping anyone off that Supergirl is somewhere included in the equation she will never understand.  
"Absolutely," Lucy says, already drawing her hair back to produce a hair tie out of absolutely nowhere which is a skill Alex really has to ask her about sometimes. "We should go back to the DEO with the others, though. We have nothing on this guy, and we may not have much time to catch up to him."

Alex isn't a big fan of Valentine's day herself, possibly because she isn't a big fan of romantic relationships involving herself, but she can feel her heart plummet when the ease drops off of Kara's face, the fine lines of frustration only visible to Alex while Lucy yells out orders and pulls out her cell phone.

She remembers Kara saying, "We're going to dinner, just a normal dinner." And then she remembers registering the way Kara had smiled in the way only Kara can smile without looking completely ridiculous, like if she tried hard enough the corners of her mouth could actually reach her ears.  
She remembers wondering why this is so damn important to her. She doesn't understand. She doesn't need to, though. It's her little sister.

"Or," she says, drawing it out and sweeping in, "you guys could finish your date and let me and J'onn deal with this. We do have another alien in our midst, after all. And he loves feeling useful." He also isn't trying to spend a romantic evening with his girlfriend, but Alex doesn't deem that important enough to mention.

"I guess-"  
"Yes! Yes, you should... go do that. I'm not that good at talking to the new aliens anyway." Kara pulls her cape out of the way when the car behind them starts. Lucy's hand is limp, still holding onto her phone.  
"What are you talking about? Just last week you convinced the Red Tornado to go visit your cousin, because you thought it would be good for him."  
"Yes, well... That was a sentient robot thingy. It's different." 

Alex smiles and then turns to Lucy with determination, ignoring the impatient tapping of Halloway's foot from where he's sitting behind the steering wheel ready to drive them back to their quarters. "Look, I'm confident that we can handle this. Kara'll probably hear when something's wrong anyway and I can keep you updated."

Lucy looks at Kara and Alex almost averts her eyes, it's painful to see how her face splits open and the longing spills out.  
"Alright," Lucy says, Kara's cape flowing behind her. Alex is going to have to explain so much to Halloway on their way back.

"Better tell me all about it," she says under her breath so she can see Kara smile at her, shrugging off her endless need to help all people all the time. Halloway clamps down on the gas as soon as Alex has both her feet in the car and through the window she watches as Lucy struggles hopelessly when Kara throws her over her shoulder and walks off into the dark before they take off into the sky.


End file.
